


25. Tasty. Writober 2019

by ClioCronista



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Comedy, M/M, lol
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: La cucina di Shin e i suoi trucchi.Post-Message: nella mia visione, i cinque vivono assieme.





	25. Tasty. Writober 2019

Touma e Shu erano una soddisfazione per Shin: nella loro famiglia, i due ragazzi non si tiravano indietro davanti alle _sfide_ culinarie in cui lui, ogni tanto, si cimentava. Qualcosa di piccante, qualcosa di straniero, qualcosa di azzardato, ma mai che non fosse di loro gusto.  
Non è che Seiji e Ryo non apprezzassero, ma o avevano stomaci sempre troppo piccoli, oppure non davano... le stesse risposte uditive.  
Tra un 'uhmmmm', un sospiro, rumori ben chiari di lingue che, appagate, passavano sulle labbra dopo aver schioccato rumorosamente – e non proprio educatamente – il proprio piacere, c'erano giorni che Seiji perdeva la pazienza con molta più facilità, scoccando occhiatacce velenose e contrariate; Ryo, al contrario, sogghignava divertito e compiaciuto da tanta libera e ingenua sensualità, cosa che, a volte, era difficile tirare fuori da quei due.  
Touma e Shu erano felici, con gli stomaci pieni e appagati e, a dirla tutta, in quella parentesi culinaria nemmeno si rendevano conto di quello che gli succedeva tutto attorno.  
Shin, sopra tutto e tutti, si sentiva completo in quel ruolo: non si sarebbe mai autoproclamato 'mammina' (già ci pensavano i nakama), ma vestiva perfettamente il ruolo e con grande compiacimento.  
C'era, però, un piccolo segreto che a Shin non sarebbe mai sfuggito dalle labbra: questo voler far provare, assaggiare, testare ai due nakama era, anche, ma non solo... un NON provare, NON assaggiare, NON testare da sé.  
Ché i suoi nakama avrebbero potuto dire quello che volevano, ma Suiko amava tanto vedere i loro visi floridi quanto temeva, con una certa inquietudine, di diventare troppo morbido.

Shin sentì gli ennesimi rumori di apprezzamento alle proprie spalle e alzò gli angoli delle labbra in un'espressione sinistramente inquietante: anche quel giorno, i suoi amati pantaloni rossi si sarebbero chiusi alla perfezione.


End file.
